metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is a protective suit worn by Artyom. In Metro 2033, it comes in three different variants: Default, Stealth and Heavy. Default Armor Artyom's default suit. It offers moderate protection from most enemies. It also allows you to sneak better than heavy armor but not as well as the stealth armor. Technically, the default armor is a bit of both of the upgraded ones. The upgraded ones however, allow you to choose which one you want based on how you play the game; guns blazing or silent and stealthy. Stealth Armor The stealth armor is fitted for those who prefer to go in silent and lurk in the shadows. While it does not offer much protection compared to the heavy armor, the benefit of using this armor is that it is much better at stealth; when in total darkness you can move past everything from patrolling Nazis to a sleeping Black Librarian. Even moving at a normal pace (not sprinting) is extremely quiet. Use silent weapons to maximize the effectiveness of this armor. The stealth armor costs 100 Military-Grade rounds in Armory Station and as a added bonus you gain the Night Vision Goggles with the armor. Heavy Armor The heavy armor is fitted for those who prefer to take out their enemies face to face. It offers good protection, but it is not recommended for stealth since the added weight and gear produce noise. This armor is especially useful when fighting more powerful enemies such as the demon and the librarian. It is the basically the core of Ranger armor and does have the MOLLE system. It can be further equipped with weapons, storage packs, and extra ammunition. The heavy armor costs 100 Military-Grade rounds in Armory and Polis. Trivia * Unless you don't want to use stealth at all, it is recommended to get both armors: Stealth in Armory (It will help a lot in Frontline, Black Station and to lesser extent Outpost) and later Heavy in Polis (Since after Polis you'll only be facing mutants against which stealth is much less effective). * Even if the Heavy armor is bought in the Armory level, the Ranger helmet will not appear in cutscenes until you arrive in Polis. * It is possible to buy both suits and wear them at the same time however you will only appear to be wearing whichever was purchased last. This is debatable. while there is proof you'll retain the night vision goggles, it is unsure whether you get to keep the respective armor or stealth bonus from the previously owned armor. * After arriving in Polis, cutscenes in both the Polis level and the end of the game show Artyom wearing the Rangers' heavy gas mask and helmet, no matter what armor you have equipped. This is somehow contradictory to gameplay since Artyom still wears his original full-face gas mask. * In the novel heavy armor is mentioned as the main armor for Hansa solders, but stealth armor is not mentioned, however Miller does use a set of night vision goggles like those of the stealth armor. Gallery Default_armor_0001.jpg|Default armor render Stealth_armor_0001.jpg|Stealth armor render Default_armor1.jpg|Default armor seen in third-person Default_armor_fix.jpg|A mod used to fix default armor during cutscenes in accordance with first-person view. Default_armor_fix2.jpg|Ditto Default_armor2.jpg|Same scene in the vanilla game for comparison Category:Equipment Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Subject to change